Chapter 3: Truth or Dare
by angelsbabygirl15
Summary: The team gets bored and Chiro decides that they should play truth or dare.


Me: Uh Hello? Is anyone there?  
Chiro: Hi there.  
Me: ahhh! Wait a minute, I know you. You are the leader of the Hyper force.  
Chiro: Yep thats me. So whats your name?  
Me: Bianca

Chiro: Cool Name. So what are you doing online?  
Me: I am about to make you and your team do truth or dare. Mwahahahah!  
Chiro: WHAT?! Oh No, Not you too. What did we ever do to you?  
Me: You attacked my sister for making you guys do truth or dare and I am gona make you guys do so much worse.  
Chiro: Oh No! Fine just get on with it.  
Me: If you say so.

Chiro, where have you been? We are about to start Truth or Dare? asked Antauri. I was talking to this awesome girl whose name is Bianca. Apparently she is the sister of ashley 2222 and she is gona make us do aloth of horrible things in Truth or Dare. Uh yeah ok kid whatever you say, says Sprx. Oh He is right Sprx. He is telling the truth. I am gona make you all do worse things than what my sister made you do. Who the? says Otto? What, What, Whose there? says Nova. Whats going on? says Gibson I believe its the sister of ashley2222 says Antauri. GET ON WITH IT! cried the Hyperforce. Ok here I go

Chiro, Sprx, Truth or Dare? Truth says Sprx. Is it true that when no one is looking that you scratch your butt and touch Nova's hand and she doesnt know it? EWWWWW! No way. says Sprx. Sparx, Nova, Truth or Dare? Dare says Nova. I dare you to kiss Chiro, Antauri, Otto,and Gibson? What?! says Chrio and the others?But do I have to? says Nova.  
Yes you do hve to kiss them. Fine says Nova. Then she kisses them all and they end up fainting and Nova grabs a bucket of hot water and dumps it on them. They all wake up but before they ask, Antauri, Otto, Truth or Dare? Dare says Otto I dare you to lick Nova on her tail. EWWW!  
says Nova and Otto. Does he have to? says Nova. Do I have to? says Otto, Yes you do have to.  
So Otto goes to Nova and licks her tail and he runs off and washes his toungue and she washes her tail. Otto, Sprx, Truth or Dare? Dare says Sprx. I dare you to sing Gangnam Style out loud on top of the Super Robot. WHAT?! says Sprx. Yes you are gona do it. Fine mumbles Sprx

Na je nun ta sa ro un in gan jo gin yo ja Ko pi han ja ne yo yu rul a neun pum gyo

gi nun yo ja Ba mi o myon shim ja ngi tu go wo ji nun yo ja Gu ron ban jon i nun yo ja

Na nun sa na ye Na je nun no man kum ta sa ro un gu ron sa na ye Ko pi shik gi do jo

ne one shot te ri nun sa na ye Ba mi o myon shim ja ngi to jyo bo ri nun sa na ye Gu ron

sa na ye

A rum de wo sa rang su ro wo Gu re no hey gu re ba ro

no hey A reum de wo sa rang su ro wo Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no

hey Ji gum bu to gal de ka ji ga bol ka

Oppan Gangnam Style Gangnam Style Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style Gangnam Style

Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style

Eh~ Sexy lady Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style Eh~

Sexy lady Op op op op Eh eh eh eh eh eh [ Lyrics from: p/psy/gangnam+style_ ]

Jong su ke bo wi ji man nol ten no nun yo ja I te da shi pu myon mu ko ton mo ri pu nun yo ja Ga ryot

ji man wen man han no chul boda ya han yo ja Gu ron gam gak jo gin yo ja

Na nun sa na ye Jom ja na bo wi ji man nol ten no nun sa na ye Te ga dwe myon wan jon

mi cho bo ri nun sa na ye Gun yuk bo da sa sa ngi ul tung bul tu ngan sa na ye Gu ron sa na ye

A rum de wo sa rang su ro wo Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey A reum de wo sa rang su ro wo Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey

Ji gum bu to gal de ka ji ga bol ka

He finishes and the whole team falls on the floor laughing and Sprx is ashamed when he sees and hears the people od Shugazoom laughing. Sprx, Antauri, Truth or Dare? Dare says Antauri I dare you to make out with the Super Robot for two minutes. NOOOO! Yep you bettter get going. FIne, But this isn't over syas Antauri. They all go up and watch as he kisses the Super Robot and they all fall over laughing and crying at the same time. Antauri, Chiro, Truth or Dare Dare says Chiro. I dare you to hit Jinmay in the face and Laugh at her and then run away. Nooo I am not doing that to her says Chiro. Oh But you have to kid says Sprx. Fine mumbles Chiro.  
He sees Jinmay and goes up to her and puncjes her in the face and says, Take that you dirty weird Girl Robot Jinmay. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Then he runs back to the robot leaving Jinmay hurt and confused who then knows that Chiro hates her and takes off but Chiro doesnt know that she takes off. Chiro, Nova, Truth or Dare? Dare says Nova. I dare you to drop it like its hot on top of Sprx. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Nova yells. I love you npow Kid. says Sprx. Go on I said. Then Sprx Picks her up over his head and she does the ddrop it like its hot and the team falls over laughing their heads off. Nova, Gibson, Truth or Dare? Dare says Gibson. I dare you to kiss Sprx. Nooooooooo! Both Gibson and Sprx yell at the same time.

Nova Otto Antauri and Chiro fall over laughing when Gibson kisses Sprx and then Nova. Gibson, Antauri Truth or Dare? Dare says Antauri I dare you to attack Chiro. What?!1 Both Antauri and Chiro both say. Yep you have to Antauri. Fine mumbles Antauri. He then gets up and starts attacking Chiro who tries to fight him off but cant. Then Chiro realizes that Jinmay is gone and so he tells the team and they go out to search for her after the game is over with. They find her on another planet. Chiro goes to her and explains what and why he punched, said mean things, laughed at her, and then ran away. He apologized to her and they left the planet and went back to Shugazoom City.

Chiro, Nova, Truth or Dare? Truth says Nova. Is it true that you are madly in love with Sprx? Um, I, Uh, Um, Do I have to answe that question? Yes Nova, You have to. Fine mumbles Nova. YES! Its True. I am in love with Sprx. Sprx eyes alost pop out of his head whe he hears this and he also smirks and says, "Uh Huh, I knew it Nova, You were in love with me, You just didn't want o admit it." Nova faints at what Sprx just said. Antauri takes a bucket of very, very, very freezing cold water and dumps it on Nova who suddenly flies up and screams bloody murder. Then she just stares at Antauri and says, "I will get you for that Antauri." and he says, "I'd like to see you try." The she stares at him with a smirk and he realizes it is his turn to answer her. Nova, Antauri, Truth or Dare? Dare? says Antauri with an worried expression on his face. I dare you to make out with a citizen of shugazoom that is a guy. And that would be BT or Glenny. WHAT?! yells Antauri. Do I have to? Yes you do Antauri, says Nova. UGH! says Antauri. Then he dresses as a girl and goes up to Glenny and takes his face and kisses Glenny. Then runs away from them. Glenny, standing there froze and shocked, asked himself, "Did the black monkey just kiss me?" EWWWWWWWWW! I have to wash my lips and face. Antauri, out of breath, returns back to the Hyperforce to find them all over the floor laughing and didn't notice Antauri come in and cut the power off whih actuall made them stop laughing and Otto said, "Who cut the power off?" They looked around and noticed that Antauri was still gone and they still think that he is kissing Glenny. Then all of a sudden, Nova points out a mysteric Green glow cming from the Teams rooms and then next they know know, the green ligt is gettin closer and the team is getting really freaked out now, even Sprx and Nova because they are clinging on to each other like crazy. And then The green light turns black and the team screams and then Antauri pops out and says, "Gotcha!" Hahahahahahahahaha! Then the team settles down. Chiro's stomach growls and thats when they end the gameand go eat.

Me: I told you I was gona get you back for what you did to my sister.  
Chiro: I cant believe you made me do that to now its on Bianca.  
Otto: Me neither. I cant get over the fact that I had to lick Nova's tail. EWWW!  
Nova: I cant beleive that I was made to kiss all the guys.  
Antauri: I am glad that I got to get back at the team for making me kiss Glenny. Thank you Bianca. I am on your side now.  
Sprx: I am not over the part where I had to sing the Gangnam Style song. I am gona get Bianca.  
Gibson: I cant believe that she made me kiss Sprx and Nova. EWWW! That is it Bianca. Ur toast Jinmay: I cant beleive she made my boyfriend do that to me. We are gona get you Bianca.  
Me: Oh I'm soo scared. What r u gona do about me? Huh, Hyperforce?  
Chiro: Monkey Team Attack!  
Me: AHHHHHHHHHH! Well hope you guys like this.

Me: Awww thanks Antauri.

Antauri: Yep anytime kid, anytime.

Me: Well, I better get going so I can start on another story.

Otto: Can't wait to read it.

Nova: Me too. I bet its gon be good.

Me: Oh trust me, it will be, but this tme it will not be a Truth or Dare.

Sprx: Oh Thank God.

Chiro: I know that I can't wait to read it. Will it have Jinmay in it?

Me: Yep and all of you guys will be too.

ALL: Awww Thanks Kid.

Me: But if you call me kid again, I'll make sure that the story will be a horror and tragedy.

Nova: Ok, we won't call you that.

Me: Nova, I was kidding.

Nova: Oh, phew. I thought that you were being serious there for a minute.

Me: Don't worry. Its actually gona be a Drama and Romance story.

Chiro: Uh Guys, I think Bianca is gona need help becuase Antauri knows that someone is about to attack her.

Me: WHAT?! Are you serious? Wait, Um guys I uh have to uh go I...

Otto: Bianca, Kid? Are you okay?

Antauri: Bianca? Are you there? Are you alright? Bianca?!

Nova: BIANCA?! Can you see this? Are you okay? Bianca?!

Sprx: Kid, are you there? Bianca?!

Gibson: Uh Guys, I think something happened to Bianca.

Chiro: Come on Guys lets go and save Bianca.

Chiro: Monkey Team, Mobilize!

Chiro has left the chat room

Gibson has left the chat room

Nova has left the chat room

Sprx has left the chat room

Otto has left the chat room

Jinmay has left the chat room

Antauri has left the chat room

Bianca has left the chat room


End file.
